


𝘿𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚

by hwashinestar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: FWB, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, listen, not smut but like sex is mentioned, they learnt to confess with their dicks first okay? okay, they're clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/pseuds/hwashinestar
Summary: Your smile is so cruel, your existence alone is a crime, it's making me dizzy.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: You make me feel like I'm in heaven





	𝘿𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a song called 보조개 (Dimple) by BTS, and there shall be a continuation, but under a different title, different song (there's a reference to it close to the end, just saying). I hope you'll enjoy reading this~

His smile was the first thing Seonghwa saw as he turned around; he was completely and utterly in love with the adorable dips in his cheeks, with them and them only — totally not head over heels for the naked boy lying comfortably in his arms, beneath the warm confines of his gray blanket.

It had been probably months ago, the first time Seonghwa realized his heart would beat faster due to the other’s smile; of course, ever since he first laid eyes on smiley San, he made a mental note to himself: that was one of the prettiest smiles he had and would ever see. However, it took the oldest a long while before he could stand quiet and comprehend that  _ oh, so this is the reason why I can actually feel my heart pounding in my head; he’s dangerous _ . Everything evolved quickly — but also extremely slowly — after that; feel it, create expectations, assimilate the possible rejection, confess nonetheless, sigh in pure satisfaction and relief against the foreign pair of lips. Quickly because Seonghwa would never be one to beat around the bush, his sincerity always getting the best and worst of him — he was quick to tell him that his dick had feelings for his ass —, but slowly because each minute of each and every day would seem to have way more seconds than sixty, and that only meant more time suffering due to something he had no control over — he was slow to tell him how he truly felt, and whenever he tried to, he failed. Seonghwa hated not being able to control what would happen.

“What are you thinking about Hwa?” He reached forward, brushing a few strands of Seonghwa’s dark hair out of his sweaty face, San’s wide smile turning into a sweet, almost shy one, knowing that being in that setting was the only situation that would allow him to call the other by something so casual.

“You,” He said as casually as always, one of his hands holding San’s and taking it to his lips, a kiss gently placed on his knuckles. Without a doubt, Seonghwa had his answer on the tip of his tongue; San was everything that flooded his mind, at any time and anywhere —  _ this is still just a minor crush _ , he’d say to himself, however.

“Yeah? What about me?” A strange excitement rushed through his veins as the boy bit back a smile at the sweet gesture and careless answer.

“Just…” He hesitated. Park Seonghwa never hesitated. “Nothing specific,” He shrugged.  _ Liar _ .

“You know I don’t believe you,” San sang his words, nuzzling his nose against the older’s neck for a few seconds before pulling away to look at him once more.

“I’m just thankful, you know… this was a great way to start my birthday,” The boy chuckled, taking in his own words and realizing how he must have sounded. “Thank you, Sannie,”

“You shouldn’t thank me,” Slowly, he moved to lay over Seonghwa’s body, intertwining their fingers and using his free hand to caress the other’s face. “You should be thanking Hongjoong- _ hyung _ because he could have, easily, said ‘no birthday sex in my room’, and you would be currently having a really  _ hard _ , alone time from all the messages I’d be sending you and all the things I’d put in your mind,” He couldn’t help but smirk at the way the boy underneath him snickered.

“Yeah, as if he’s okay with all the other sex we’ve been having in here, as if he would be like ‘all fucking allowed, but birthday sex? That’s a no-no’... but it’s not like he’d have said no,” San nodded, wondering a bit before allowing his voice to fill the room once more.

“You’re right,”  _ Of course I’m right _ , Seonghwa thought. “This is your room too, and  _ hyung _ ’s never home so it’s not like he can have a say in whether we fuck in here or not,” He pouted softly, eyebrows furrowed as he nodded at his own words almost if reassuring himself that, indeed, he was right.

“Well, yes, that too, but that’s not what I meant… It’s just pretty much impossible to say no to you when you do what you did, throw the purest smile you can manage,”

“I guess that’s true,”  _ Oh, there it is, the excruciating feeling again _ , was the first thing the oldest thought as San agreed and flashed him another one of his infamous smiles, dimples on full display. Their closeness within the darkness made it easier to see each other’s features, but the lack of light stopped San from seeing the other’s blush, thankfully. Oh, if only Seonghwa hadn’t looked away... “Is something wrong?” San sat up over the other boy’s thighs, both his hands resting atop his chest.

“Y-you should be illegal, San,” He stuttered. Park Seonghwa never stuttered. San was starting to find his behavior a bit too odd; he tried to blame the post-sex bliss, but it had never been like this. Something was definitely wrong.

“What are you talking about, Hwa? Are you okay? You’re not making any sense right now, was the sex that good?” Instead of gaining a comprehensible answer, he heard a chuckle as the other sat up as well, one arm wrapping around San’s tiny waist as the other supported himself while he moved back to rest his back against the headboard, pulling the youngest along.

“The sex is  _ always _ that good when it comes to you,” He couldn’t help but smile big at his own words, but failed to keep the smile up, sighing at looking deeply into the boy’s eyes — as much as he could with the poor lighting; San probably just thought he was looking at him as a whole. “And do you really want to know what’s wrong?” He could distinctively see his nod. “These happened,” With his hands, he reached for San’s face, both his index fingers poking his cheeks. To say he melted when the youngest tilted his head with his mouth slightly agape and eyebrows furrowed would be an understatement. “You have just the shiniest smile, adorned by the most perfect dimples ever, and every single time you show these hidden details to me, it feels like my heart is beating its way around my ribcage, dying to leave my body and fall into your small hands,” He sighed once more, memories quickly flashing before him. The way San smiled after he and the boys would finish poking fun at Seonghwa — as if knowing that his sweet smile would get him out of trouble with the other any time he needed it —, how he would smile and ask the oldest to feed him — as if being aware that his pure smile was worth more than a simple and overused ‘please’ —, the tiny fit of giggles he would break into whenever he was led into an empty room — deep down, completely sure that his tempting smile was the best way to go when it came to getting under the other’s skin —, the wonderful view he had while seeing San’s smile as they fucked — seeing his lips breaking into a satisfied smile as his hips were held tightly and his face was pressed against the pillow. “How is it fair and legal that you can go around with the most powerful weapon ever and I just have to be okay with it?”

Now, it was time for San’s heartbeat to increase its pace, his hands shaky as he held Seonghwa’s face, as gently as ever. Was that a confession? Another confession after so long of standing in the dark, confused about what exactly they were? Was that Seonghwa’s way of telling him what exactly he does to him besides making him hard? San wasn’t sure, but it, of course, made his head spin. He chose to ignore the unsettling feeling in his stomach, to ignore the butterflies flying in there, begging him to ask the boy before him what it all meant.

“Well, I don’t really know,” He smiled, half on purpose, half because he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. “Remember when I told you, a while ago, that sometimes I feel like we’ve known each other beyond this life?” He waited for the soft ‘yes?’ before continuing. “I’ve heard people saying that dimples exist because an angel kissed them into the person’s cheeks,” San leaned forward, connecting his lips to Seonghwa’s in a brief, sweet kiss. “I guess you kissed me too hard before coming to earth, Hwa,”

“Are you calling me an angel, Choi San?” Seonghwa was definitely the only one who would ever not annoy San by calling him by his full name. In all honest, San would confess, he liked how it sounded in his voice. “You called me a star just a few days ago, and now an angel? I’ll get used to it,”

“You should,” San smiled again, pecking his lips continuously. “You are a star that became an angel before falling to this damned world…” He kissed him one last time before pulling away and climbing off his lap. “And my dimples are proof that sustain my statement.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter (@hwasshinestar), Wattpad and Tumblr (@hwashinestar)


End file.
